Roda Dendam
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Jika saja mereka mempunyai waktu lebih banyak. Jika saja mereka bertemu di lain kesempatan. Mungkin saja putaran dendam yang sangat menyesakkan ini bisa diputus dan diakhiri. No Pair.


**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

 **Warning:** Canon, IC, Random, Typo (s), mengambil setting dari beberapa episode baik dari season 1 atau pun season 2 #NulisRandom2015 hari ke 16. (iya ini awal ditulis pas Juni kemarin tapi baru dilanjut sekarang)

 **Summary:** Jika saja mereka mempunyai waktu lebih banyak. Jika saja mereka bertemu di lain kesempatan. Mungkin saja putaran dendam yang sangat menyesakkan ini bisa diputus dan diakhiri.

.

.

Kureo Mado harus dicegah dan diseret paksa untuk meninggalkan area lorong bawah tanah persembunyian ghoul di distrik 24. Kasuka Mado, satu-satunya wanita di tim pengawas yang dipimpin Marude adalah sosok yang membuat Kureo Mado merasa bernyali menantang maut yang menguar dari Fukuro di hadapan istrinya. Berhadapan dengan eksistensi berkekuatan tak terbaca, bahkan tim yang beranggotakan agen-agen terbaik CCG tak berkutik.

Puncaknya Kasuka Mado menumbalkan diri melawan Fukuro dan memberi waktu bagi anggota timnya yang tersisa untuk melarikan diri dari kematian.

Sekuat apapun Kureo Mado melawan dan memberontak untuk menyeret istrinya ikut melarikan diri bersama mereka, tak akan mampu melawan Marude dan rekan setim yang berat hati menyeretnya dan meninggalkan agen paling kompeten (dan satu-satunya wanita) di antara mereka.

Keesokan hari ketika mereka kembali ke tempat tersebut, hanya ceceran dari sisa-sisa tubuh Kasuka Mado yang dimangsa Fukuro yang mereka temukan. Seluruh anggota tim yang tersisa, bertahan hidup karena penumbalan diri wanita berambut pirang tersebut, hanya bisa menanggung penyesalan atas ketidakberdayaan mereka. Memunguti sisa-sisa tubuh Kasuka Mado, menekan rasa malu karena tak mampu melindungi satu-satunya wanita di tim mereka.

Hari itu, bukan hanya Kureo Mado yang menjadikan Fukuro sebagai target balas dendamnya seumur hidup. Namun, Penyidik Khusus Marude juga bertekad membalaskan kematian rekan-rekannya yang dimangsa Fukuro.

Satu dendam telah tercipta dan tumbuh dengan subur pada salah satu agen CCG. Mencederai rasa kasih yang fitrahnya tertanam pada tiap manusia. Diri yang tak lagi merasa iba membunuh Ryouko Feuguchi di depan putrinya sendiri. Menganggap ghoul adalah makhluk buruan yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Menganggap ghoul hanyalah sampah penuh kedustaan yang tak pantas memiliki hati dan bersikap layaknya manusia.

Bahkan, Kureo Mado sanggup untuk membunuh Hinami Feuguchi, ghoul yang masih berusia anak-anak.

Segala cara dihalalkan dan legal kalau sepadan dengan nyawa ghoul yang terenggut. Tertawa meremehkan diambang kematian ketika serentetan pertanyaan, 'Kenapa ghoul harus diburu?' dihadapkan padanya oleh ghoul bertopeng kelinci putih yang tak lain adalah Touka Kirishima. Segala tentang ghoul hanyalah sampah.

Penyesalan terbesar dan sesak tak terkira dirasakan Kureo Mado ketika dirinya yang menolak maut, tapi harus direnggut maut dengan dendam yang belum terbalaskan. Dendam untuk membunuh ghoul Fukuro yang telah memangsa istri tercintanya.

.

Tatara adalah petinggi Aogiri. Ghoul misterius berambut putih pendek, selalu memakai penutup wajah di bagian hidung dan mulut adalah ciri khasnya selain postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar di balik jubah putih Aogiri miliknya. Hampir selalu di dekat Eto, menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah tangan kanan Fukuro yang tak terbalut cangkang kagune.

Ghoul cerdas dan tangguh tersebut adalah satu dari sekian senjata yang dimiliki Aogiri. Dendamnya untuk menghancurkan CCG karena kematian adiknya Fei, membuatnya menjadi ghoul dengan peringkat SS-Class.

Penyidik Khusus Special Class Hoji, salah satu agen terbaik CCG adalah target seumur hidupnya untuk melampiaskan dendam. Usaha untuk merebut sisa-sisa dari Fei yang dijadikan senjata Quinqie oleh Hoji, semakin membuat sepak terjangnya diwaspadai CCG.

Mengerti bahwa ghoul dan manusia mempunyai hati yang bisa mati tersakiti, Tatara membalas Hoji dengan cara yang serupa. Dirinya yang kehilangan Fei, Tatara menargetkan Seido Takizawa berada dipihaknya dan akan dia gunakan untuk melawan CCG.

Satelah keberhasilan merubah Kaneki Ken dan juga Kuro dan Shiro dari keluarga Yoshitaka menjadi ghoul. Bukan tidak mungkin untuk merubah Takizawa, rekan Hoji, untuk menjadi target eksperimen pencangkokan organ ghoul berikutnya.

Dendam yang entah dipihak siapa yang mengawali, Tatara membuat roda dendam tersebut semakin bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

.

Lahir sebagai anak yatim, Amon Koutarou menghabiskan sebagian masa kecil dan masa remajanya di panti asuhan yang dikelola Donato Porpora. Seorang Pastur bukan asli warga Jepang.

Lama hidup di lingkungan panti, Amon Koutarou memendam kejanggalan menyangkut keberadaan teman-temannya yang satu persatu hilang bak ditelan bumi. Pun kejanggalan yang Ia pendam sendirian ketika beberapa pria bermantel sewarna gading dengan tas koper yang mengunjungi panti juga tak pernah terlihat keluar dari kediaman Pastur Donato Parparo.

Malam itu sepertinya badai akan melanda Tokyo. Amon yang sendirian di kamarnya karena hampir seluruh penghuni panti, kecuali dirinya, tengah pulang ke rumah masing-masing pasca ujian sekolah. Remaja berambut gelap dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan ketanggguhan di usia yang masih belia tersebut melangkah keluar kamar. Kediaman Pastur Donato Parparo adalah tujuannya.

Pria paruh baya yang dia anggap ayah tersebuat pasti akan menerima dan membiarkannya menginap di rumahnya. Bukan karena Amon merasa takut dengan badai dan petir yang pasti menyertai, tapi Amon sangat tak menyukai kesendirian di kamarnya yang sederhana.

Mengetuk pintu depan rumah kayu berukuran kecil berulang kali dan tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang empu. Amon memutuskan untuk ke gereja yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat pribadi Donato Parporo.

Berasumsi bahwa kemungkinan besar sang ayah berada dalam gereja kecil tersebut adalah dasar dari tindakan Amon mendorong pintu gereja hingga terbuka. Melongokkan kepala ke dalam di sela-sela daun pintu, Amon melihat siluet sang ayah berdiri di samping meja tepat di bawah altar.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk, Koutarou?" Suara berat sang ayah membuat Amon bergidik. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki gereja, petir yang menyambar dan kilat yang memberi penerangan meski sejenak, membuat Amon dapat melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas meja panjang di bawah altar.

Mata kelam Amon Koutaro membelalak. Pisau daging berlumur darah masih dipegang Pastur Donato Parporo ketika itu. Raut keterkejutan tak bisa disembunyikan. Pun mata kelamnya yang telah melihat area mulut sang ayah berlumuran darah adalah hal yang tak ingin Ia lihat.

"Ayah, kenapa Kazuki ada di atas meja sana? Bukankah dia, Akie, dan Yusuke telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dua hari yang lalu?" Amon menolak melihat kenyataan. Memilih menundukkan wajah adalah pilihannya ketika itu.

"Hmmm? Kau telah melihat kenyataannya. Sekarang tak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi dari sandiwara ala keluarga di antara kita, Koutarou."

Donato Porparo dengan sebilah pisau daging berukuran besar, menepuk salah satu pundak anak asuhnya yang menolak melihat dirinya. Menyeringai dan meninggalkan Amon Koutarou begitu saja dengan mayat Kazuki yang tak lagi utuh di dalam gereja.

Malam berbadai saat itu meninggalkan satu pertanyaan bagi Amon Koutarou. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak dibunuh waktu itu?

Pertanyaan yang serupa kembali membayangi Amon Koutarou ketika berhadapan dengan ghoul berpenutup satu mata di suatu malam. Ghoul muda tersebut mencegahnya untuk mengkonfirmasi perintah rekan sekaligus atasannya, Kureo Mado, untuk mendatangi sebuah gedung tak terpakai yang diperkirakan akan didatangi oleh salah satu ghoul yang mereka incar, Hinami Feuguchi dan kelinci putih.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan Kau melewatiku!" Ghoul misterius dengan topeng berpenutup mata tersebut susah payah untuk bangkit dan kembali menghadapi Amon Koutarou yang mempunyai stamina dan kekuatan di atas manusia kebanyakan.

"Kenapa kalian harus ada di dunia ini? Dunia yang sudah kacau, makin kacau dengan kehadiran kalian! Itu semua karena kalian! Kalian, para ghoul yang membuat dunia ini sedemikian kacau! Memangsa manusia dengan mengakibatkan anak-anak menjadi yatim piatu. Memakan manusia seakan tak ada bedanya dengan hewan ternak. Membunuh rekan, saudara, teman, kerabat, dan keluarga kami. Kenapa kalian harus ada di dunia ini!"

Amon Koutarou dengan quinqie Dojima tergenggam erat menyerang ghoul misterius tersebut dengan serangan dan kekuatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kagune yang muncul, mengeras dan menjadi senjata mematikan untuk seorang ghoul dikendalikan dengan baik oleh Kaneki Ken, ghoul misterius yang baru saja tercipta.

"Bukan hanya ghoul yang membuat dunia ini kacau. Manusia juga telah membuat dunia ini kacau. Seperti kalian yang mengganggap kami monster pembunuh. Memburu dan membunuh kami satu persatu, kami juga memiliki sebuah ikatan seperti kalian! Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti, bagaimana kalau kalian hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan jalan memangsa manusia."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Memang banyak ghoul di luar sana yang telah mengambil jalan yang salah. Tapi, tidak semua ghoul sama seperti mereka. Sama dengan halnya manusia, ghoul juga memiliki perasaan. Seperti kalian yang sendirian karena ada orang-orang dekat kalian yang terbunuh, Hinami-chan juga seperti itu juga ketika Ryouko-san dibunuh. Ini salah! Dunia ini memang salah!"

Amon yang memang sedang dalam kondisi dengan stamina tak sempurna akibat serangan ghoul Rabbit ketika dia tak membawa quinqie, kalah dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan ghoul misterius tersebut. Ghoul yang masih belum tercatat dalam catatan CCG tersebut seakan meronta akan keadaan yang tak diinginkan, namun sialnya terjadi padanya.

Amon dibuat terhenyak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ghoul yang telah mematahkan Dojima miliknya merintih sakit menahan lapar yang seakan membara layaknya neraka. Menangis pilu dengan keadaan yang kacau. Meminta Amon untuk segera pergi karena dirinya tak ingin memakan manusia.

Meninggalkan tempat pertarungan dengan dalih memenuhi panggilan Kureo Mado adalah tugasnya, Amon mendecih ketika pertanyaan yang menghantuinya bertahun-tahun lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya. Sebuah pertanyaan baru muncul.

Dunia yang telah rusak ini, bisakah diperbaiki dengan saling mengerti dan memutuskan rantai perselisihan antara manusia dan ghoul? Dan…

Kenapa dirinya tak dibunuh? Lagi.

.

Nama ghoul berjenis kelamin perempuan itu adalah Touka Kirishima. Dimata awam dirinya hanyalah remaja SMU biasa berusia belasan yang berwajah manis, sempurna dengan helai-helai biru tua menjadi mahkota kepalanya. Hidup sebagai yatim piatu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ayah tercinta, Arata Kirishima si pengumpul mayat, terbunuh di tangan Shinohara dan mengubah kagune Arata menjadi quinqie yang menakjubkan.

Tak bisa membiarkan Hinami Feuguchi yang terus bersedih akibat kehilangan sang ibu, Touka Kirishima menciptakan dendam yang lain karena membunuh Kusaba, agen CCG, bawahan Kureo Mado dan Amon Koutarou. Memutar roda dendam lebih cepat karena mengerti dengan segala resiko yang akan diterimanya, Touka tak bisa membutakan mata akan ikatan yang tercipta di antara Hinami dan Ryouko. Membunuh Kureo Mado dan dia paham akan perselisihan yang semakin meruncing ketika mengetahui jari manis di balik sarung tangan yang dipakai Kureo Mado, sebuah cincin melingkar.

Membelalak, menyadari bahwa pria yang baru dia bunuh juga memiliki sebuah ikatan yang sama. Ikatan yang mendasari Touka untuk mengabaikan peringatan Yoshimura dan membunuh agen CCG, Kasuba.

Menulikan diri ketika samar indera pendengarnya menangkap teriakan frustasi Amon Koutarou. Touka sadar sepenuhnya, dirinya yang menancapkan perselisihan lebih dalam di hati bawahan Kureo Mado tersebut.

Pun ketika dirinya mengajukan diri untuk ikut dalam misi menyelamatkan Kaneki Ken dari cengkraman Aogiri, Touka sama sekali tak menyangka dirinya akan berhadapan dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, Ayato Kirishima.

Sebuah ikatan yang Touka rindukan tak bisa direngkuh kembali. Ayato menghajarnya hingga sekarat. Serangan yang didasari untuk melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Sungguh sulit untuk dipikirkan, namun itulah yang terjadi.

.

Shuu Tsukiyama adalah ghoul pencicip makanan yang hanya memilih manusia yang menurutnya berkualitas. Sang Gourmet yang ditakuti dengan segala pesona dan kekuasaan nama besar Klan Tsukiyama.

Pernah diambang kematian di tangan Kaneki dan Touka di masa lalu tak membuat Shuu Tsukiyama mendendam.

Bisa dibilang dia gila. Terobsesi pada sosok Kaneki Ken. Sekarat ketika ghoul hasil rekayasa menghilang dan dikabarkan tewas. Terenyuh dengan segala perbuatan Kanae dan beberapa pelayan keluarga Tsukiyama yang telaten mencarikan makan untuknya. Memberontak dan berhasil berkepala dingin menanggapi pengorbanan sang ayah ketika CCG mengepung kediaman mewah Tsukiyama.

Mungkin bukan dendam yang dia jadikan motivasi. Dia hanya harus melakukan apa yang semestinya dia lakukan dan meneruskan apa yang leluhurnya bangun.

Tertawa keras dengan segala ironi yang nyata. Kaneki Ken yang menjadi obsesinya terkurung jauh dalam memori yang tak ingin dibuka dalam kepala seorang Haise Sasaki yang terkejut melihatnya, namun tak mengendorkan kuda-kuda siap bertempur.

Sungguh brengsek takdir yang dia terima. Keraguan untuk mengembalikan jati diri Kaneki Ken masih dirasakan dan kini harus bertarung melawan seorang Haise Sasaki. Pribadi baru yang muncul dalam tubuh Kaneki.

.

Operasi pembasmian Tsukiyama yang dipimpin Koori Ui mendapat suntikan tenaga besar dengan bergabungnya Arima Kishou dan Akira Mado (pun setelah Aogiri campur tangan dan terlibat dalam malam pembasmian tersebut). Dua agen unggulan CCG bergerak cepat ke tempat Haise berada. Berniat membantu (atau mengawasi) Haise membasmi penerus klan Tsukiyama. Atau menaklukkan Haise jika ghoul dalam dirinya keluar tanpa kendali.

Baik Arima maupun Akira tak terkejut ketika mendapati banyak mayat berserak di sekitar Haise dan Shuu Tsukiyama. Entah tubuh ghoul, entah tubuh sesame anggota CCG. Kengerian tersebut mau tak mau menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka.

Pun tak terkejut ketika sebelah mata Haise menghitam dengan iris merah darah. Kagune muncul muncuat merobek kulit punggung. Bekas pertarungan melekat pada Haise dan Tsukiyama.

Akira dan Arima berpikir cepat. Bertiga melawan Tsukiyama sebenarnya tak perlu. Salah satu dari mereka sudah cukup berhadapan dengan Tsukiyama. Namun untuk meminimalisir kerugian, mereka harus bertarung bersama.

Kudua mentor squad Quinx saling melirik. Kode untuk kemungkinan yang paling tak diharapkan. Mereka sungguh tak ingin membunuh Haise Sasaki seandainya Kaneki Ken dalam tubuhnya meliar.

Akira mundur selangkah ketika kagune Kaneki dan Shuu beradu. Denting nyaring mengerikan menyakitkan gendang telinga. Arima berdiri kokoh mengawasi pertarungan kedua ghoul yang dimasa lalu berelasi tersebut.

Wajah merana Tsukiyama tak disembunyikan ketika perut Haise tersabet kagune miliknya. Pun merasa perutnya melilit ketika melihat Haise sekuat tenaga menekan kesadaran sosok lain yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah kalimat laporan yang terdengar dari alat komunikasi yang terletak di daun telinga. Ketiga agen CCG yang bersama Tsukiyama mengantisipasi campur tangan ghoul misterius yang baru terdeteksi.

Ketiganya mengernyit tak paham ketika dalam instruksi Penyidik Spesial Washuu yang mengawasi dari udara mengatakan bahwa ghoul tersebut entah kawan, entah lawan. Terlihat ghoul tersebut membunuh beberapa ghoul yang menjadi lawan CCG dan bergerak cepat ke puncak gedung tempat mereka berempat berada.

.

Akira Mado sudah memutus dan menumbalkan diri. Berharap roda dendam tak berputar lebih cepat. Dendam akan terus ada jika dibalas dengan dendam yang lain. Akira menyadari hal tersebut dan (awal mulanya berat hati) menerima tugas bersama Arima untuk menjadi mentor dan menjadi sosok ibu bagi ghoul yang mempunyai andil dalam kematian ayahnya di distrik 20. Pun ghoul terakhir yang bertarung dengan Amon Koutarou.

Quinqie dalam genggaman tergenggam erat menimbulkan kebas di telapak tangan. Bingung haruskah bersyukur bahwa ini nyata ataukah mengutuk takdir bahwa yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah ilusi, apalagi mimpi buruk yang susah payah dia pendam.

Sosok tinggi besar berjubah hitam. Ghoul misterius yang dikabarkan petinggi Washuu. Angin kencang di atap gedung menyingkirkan tudung lebar. Helai-helai gelap nan tebal diterpa keras udara malam. Wajah tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Akira ingat hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Sorot mata dingin dan putus asa yang membuat wanita berambut pirang terasa tertusuk sembilu.

Rahang Akira terkatup rapat. Mengeras. Mata besarnya membelalak dan beriak. Dia sudah menumbalkan diri memutus roda dendam, namun, kenapa hal paling menyakitkan berdiri di hadapannya dalam sosok pria dewasa yang menjadi rekan dan atasannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sosok yang dikabarkan tewas meski tak ditemukan mayatnya di mana. Hanya meninggalkan senjata ciptaan Akira yang patah. Sosok Amon Koutarou dengan salah satu mata menghitam dan iris semerah darah memandang pedih padanya.

"Amon Koutarou."

Arima Kishou mendesis penuh kejut. Haise Sasaki terbelalak dan jatuh bertumpu lutut ketika kepalanya diserang rasa sakit. Sosok Kaneki dalam kepalanya berteriak pilu dengan mengalirkan air mata darah. Shuu Tsukiyama terabaikan. Bibirnya menggurat senyum penuh makna.

Apakah jika dirinya juga menjadi ghoul, Amon Koutarou bisa membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih baik?

.

.

END

.

.

Huhuhu aku nyeseeeek nulisnya. Sadis ih manga ini. Bangeeet! Belum lagi kalo uie tahu kalo yg membunuh ayahnya Touka, kaneki gimana ya? Hiks.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
